A Gentle Night of Love
by dead marionette
Summary: [A kind of sequel to A Chance Upon The Glittering Water]


_**Sorry, couldn't resist. A sort of sequel to **__**A Chance Upon The Glittering Water oneshot. Hope this is better. **_

_**Tati-ai: **Hope this answer your question in A Chance Upon The Glittering Water._

_**Yamada Umeko: **Not to worry. The Voice of My Troubled Heart is still ongoing. The next chapter is coming along just great. Just a hint, Wolfram's going to disappear again, only not by choice. Wonder who's creating trouble in paradise? a devious grin_

_**BlackWingedAngel-Lucifer: **I'm dedicating the quotes here to you since you absolutely love my quotes so far. I'm sure by now you'll already knows which quotes goes to who. Thanks! _

_**Just like to say thanks for supporting The Voice of My Troubled Heart, Surreal Fate and Stubborn Souls. Not to mention A Wish Upon A Fallen Star - A Chance Upon The Glittering Water. Sorry for any grammatical errors made so far. Nobody's perfect. I know I'm not. So I'll like to apologize in advance for any errors made here.  
** _

* * *

_**A Wish Upon A Fallen Star**_

_- A Gentle Night of Love -_

_Under the moon I stood. The gentle wind surrounds me in her cold embrace. But I feel no cold. Only warmth. The night held no special events for me. The sky was dark without the glittering stars. But I knew. I knew something far spectacular is about to happen. And it did. Waves after waves it came. Soft glitter light painted the sky, leaving faint trails of stardust_

_Under the moon I stood. I dreamt and I yearned. But most of all, I wished.  
_

* * *

He watched his reflection against the cool glass pane, before concentrating his gaze on the scenery. The night was quiet but never silent. He was sure sounds of branches swaying came as breezes swept past. Crickets would surely play their song, under the gentle moon. With a thought, he gazed up. Like every night, as always, the moon shone. Her light protectively illuminated, casting shadows here and there. An occasional soldier would came to view under the window, patrolling.

Arms crossed at chest-level, he watched. The scenery outside was spectacular, as always. With a gentle smirk-like smile, he gently pushed the window. Softly and slowly it crept open, without making a single sound. As though waiting, the breeze blew right into his face. His locks ruffled and billowed gently, tickling him. Feeling the cold wind, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The scent of the night air filled his entire body. With a smile beginning to form, he opened his eyes.

He'd always been fascinated by the night. The dark sky, the glittering stars and the glowing moon. Well, not since yesterday. His smiled turned to a grin, his eyes gleamed under the moonlight. He remembered yesterday. The night he returned back on a whim.

Only two days had passed and he was already aching to return. For some reason, this sudden urge came only on the night before yesterday. He felt he'd missed out on something wonderful.

_Missed out on something or missed someone? _He blushed, thankful that the darkness covered his red-stained cheeks. A vaguely faint image appeared in his mind. Luxurious golden locks were ruffled and shimmered. Vivid green eyes that always flashed with either passion or anger. And at times, a gentle soft smile that lit up the entire heart-shaped face.

A sudden gust of wind blew teasingly at his face, snapping him back to the present. Shivering, he reached out to pull back the window firmly into place. Straightening himself, he continued gazing out. A bright light streaking across the sky caught his eye and a smile appeared fully. His eyes glittered as he remembered of the night before.

_He was surprised to find that someone was still around when he came up, dripping wet. The darkness shrouded the person, obscuring him to see, he could only see the outline. Strange how the figure closely resembled his fiancé, but he knew that it couldn't be him. He knew the knight would already be fast asleep in that huge bed of theirs. Slowly he waded, coming closer to the seemingly frozen figure. And as he got nearer, more of the figure were revealed._

_Under the moonlight golden hair that only one person had shimmered. The light gave way to a heart-shaped face, and finally green eyes that kept staring at him. There was a sort of gentleness in those green eyes, though they still held a sort of disbelief. He could hear his heart thundering softly inside, his ears ringing with each beat. An urge to just take him in his arms was now raging inside and he tried to calm himself down. A slight movement from the golden-haired knight had him glancing at the same direction he was turning to. A streak of light swept across the dark sky, bringing a knowing smile to his face. _

A sound of sorts caught his attention and he glanced over his shoulder. His bedsheets moved with accordance to the bundle underneath it. A gentle smile played on his lips as he gazed at his shadowed bed, the soft look gentled his features. Turning away from the window and from the dark beautiful scenery, his feet padded softly towards the huge bed. With a knee on the edge of the mattress, he slipped in between the sheets. Almost immediately, the other occupant turned and snuggled close to him.

An arm slipped under the soft pliant body while another wrapped around it, bringing it closer to his own warm body. A sigh gently came near his neck, tickling slightly at the same time.

"Are you awake?" he whispered into the soft silky hair, ruffling it slightly. A second or two later, his partner made a sleepy sound. "Tell me. What was the wish you made on the night of the meteor shower?"

"Falling stars." A voice softly corrected him. He gave a soft chuckle.

"Falling stars then." A face was pressed deep into his chest, followed by a deep breath. The arms that were around his torso pulled him closer, and he tightened his in return. Something was muffled into his shirt and he tried to move away in order to hear better. But the arms around him did not allow such an action.

"My wish-" A soft voice began. In response, he glanced down to find a pair of soft sleepily dream-glazed green eyes gazing at him. "It's a secret." A playful smile appeared before that adorable face snuggled closer to his chest. He wished he could roll his eyes but found that he didn't want to. Instead, he just gave out a mock exasperated sigh as he tucked his partner's head under his chin.

Minutes ticked as he gazed out into the darkness of the room. He observed how the moonlight shifted, illuminated some parts of the room. It wasn't long before his eyes slowly began to droop. And just as he was about to succumb to the inevitable sleep-

"I wished for you to be back with us here in Shin Makoku."

"You didn't wish for me to return your love?" A hand, bunching up his shirt at his back, tightened in response. Something burrowed deep against his chest. A smile played at his lips again. "Know what my wish was the night before?" His partner gave no reply but he knew he was listening. "I made three wishes that night. The night when I came back and saw you standing before me. I wished that everything wasn't a dream and that you wouldn't disappear. My wish was to have us stay together as long as it takes us. Forever if we have. But the most important wish I made was that I'll love you forever."

He knew Wolfram was smiling. Tearfully in fact, if he dared say it. He felt that golden head of his leaned away and in response, he glanced down again. Freeing his hands, he slowly trailed them up to that beautiful face. The face he'll be waking up to every single morning for the rest of his life. Fingers delicately brushed back stray locks from his face. Leaning forward, his lips hovered just slight above Wolfram's.

"I love you Wolfram."

* * *

_In the moonlight I basked. Its warm light illuminates. Shadows casted, shadows flirted.Tonight the moon is gentle. Nothing is worth comparable to the moon. Nothing except the stars. A streak of light I spotted dancing in the sky, triggering a memory that I hold dear. Nothing is more precious to me than you. Nothing is more perfect for me than you._

_In the moonlight I basked. In its light I gave thanks. For protecting the one I love. _


End file.
